nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Triad
The Triad are a collective of three Gods in the Om campaign. Summary The Triad are three exiled gods, separate from The Twelve, though once part of that pantheon. They warred against the other gods and were banished to a fiery realm for their punishment. They have tried to return to Om multiple times. Background When AO, the creator of the world Om, left he had left fifteen gods in control. The gods worked together and created the Dragons, first of all races. Over time one of the Fifteen, Mera the Weaver, made contact with some beings from the infernal planes, who whispered tales of power and glory to her, corrupting her into Lolith the Spider. She soon seduced Owar the Knight, and enticed the Selune the Maiden with these tales and offers of power, and they were corrupted into Corvus the Conqueror and Shaar The Temptress. Together, the Triad corrupted the chromatic dragons and waged a terrible war upon the other gods. After an eon of conflict that left Om a smoldering ruin and the dragons greatly reduced in number, the triad were defeated and banished to a plane thought to be inaccessible to mortals. The gods vowed never again to war amongst themselves, and further decreed the edict of worship, whereby the power of the gods would be in direct relation to how many worshiped them Heartened by the new harmony, the gods again created a race of people, the Irda. First Attempt to Return The Irda were highly intelligent and were especially adept at the magical arts. Through chance, one of their most gifted wizards opened a portal and made contact with The Triad. Through them, he learned the secret art of blood magic which he shared with his countrymen. The Irda colonized most of Elira as well as the surrounding islands using their new power. Over time, more and more Irda learned of the secret behind their success, and as a result of the new converts, The Triad began to gather strength. Eventually, the secret of The Triad could no longer be kept, and their worshipers came out into the open. The gods, bound by their vow to abstain from open war, encouraged their followers to purge the heretics from their ranks, resulting in a civil war among the Irda. Terrible destruction followed as powerful magic was unleashed on either side. It was at the height of the war, when the followers of the triad were close to releasing their deities from their prison and allowing them to fully return to Om. In the final battle, the gate to the forbidden plane where the Triad were imprisoned was destroyed and it’s keys scattered across Om. Unfortunately for the Irda, the destruction of the war as well as the final battle destroyed their civilization. Second Attempt to Return In recent years The Triad has made another attempt to return. Influencing their followers to try to find the scattered keys to their prison, they seek to have all of them activated to reopen the gates to allow their return to Om. Their goal is to cleanse the world in fire as retribution to The Twelve for locking them away. Their champion is Damien Shrike, who has opened one of the needed gates and made himself the Emperor of the Jade Empire. Shrike currently marches his armies on other nations to try to acquire the other gates and keys. The Triad's followers have also found a following among a select few of the leadership of the Kingdom of Orlesea, most notably in the spymaster Felix Lapubelle, who successfully destabilized eastern Elira in preparation for Shrike's coming invasion. Additionally the Church of Jamor seems to have been corrupted, as it's new head of operations in New Gildorn, Soran Talbott, has secretly converted to the religion. There is also at least some Triad influence among the Lorathel Tribe of the Kirathi Elves, as at least one of their clerics prayed to the Triad for spells in the ambush on Gunnar the Wolf. Members of the Triad Lolith - The Spider. Goddess of Night, Tyranny, Slavery, and Enmity. She is also called The Avaricious, the Bitch Queen and the Queen of Darkness. Once she was Mera the Weaver, the Godess of of crafts, useful arts, dreams, and the planes. Corvus - The Conqueror. He is also called the Lord of pain and the Soul Reaver. He is the god of Obedience, Destruction, War, and Slaughter. Once he was Owar the Knight, the god of Strategy, Contests, Debate, and Honor. Shaar - The Temptress. Goddess of Deception, Murder, Retribution, and Lust. She is also called The Black Lady and the Mistress of Lies. Once she was Selune the Maiden, the goddess of Youth, Beginnings, Hope, and Purity. Category:Om Category:Religion Category:Lore